Une seconde chance
by LadynoirAdrinette
Summary: Alors que Chat Noir perd l'usage de son Miraculous. Notre jeune LadyBug va lui donner une seconde chance sera t-il digne de celle si ?


Cette fiction se passe a la place d'Adrien tout est vus par lui . Si d'autre point de vue sont utilisé il sera marqué PDV au début du point de vue du personnage ou une explication de la situation qui donne lieu a un PDV extérieur ou d'un autre personnage.

Je m'appelle Adrien j'ai 14 ans je vis aujourd'hui a Paris j'ai une double identité, Ou plutôt un Alter Ego «Chat Noir» une forme sous laquelle je suis qui je veux être. A ma première mission en tant que chat noir j'avais l'impression de vivre d'être moi même.

Mon cœur battait la chamade j'étais moi même je voulais être pour toujours chat noir. Mais toutes chose a une fin.

 **PDV Adrien**

Ma Lady … Tu me manques tellement … Pourquoi le monde a t-il choisit de me retirer mes pouvoirs … pourquoi mon miraculous a t-il disparus ? Je voulait tellement te connaître passer du temps avec toi …

Plagg… Même si tu était gourmand je t'aimait… Je suis désoler je n'es pas était a la hauteur ...

Aujourd'hui je pleure … Je ne sait que faire … Je suis faible face a toi mon cœur ne sait plus… Mes larmes sont resté coincé dans mes yeux ma dernière transformation mon miraculous se brise .. tu écarquille les yeux tu me regardes sans comprendre Ma lady pourquoi …

C'est si dure de se dire que je t'es blesser … Que t'es larmes coulés le long de ton visage si pâle si doux … Tu m'as laissés sur se toit … Tu es partis … Un désoler accrocher a t'es lèvres … Aucun son ne sortait de ta bouche … J'avais l'impression que ton monde s'était écroulait en même temps que le mien … tu ne ma pas regardés … tu avais les yeux fermer … Mon identité te faisait t-elle peur a se point ? Pardonne moi je tant supplie …

Je me leva partit pour le collège les larmes coulant lentement le long de mes joues je n'essaye même plus de les cacher mes yeux était rouge . De légère cernes était présentes sous mes yeux vert dont l'éclat avait disparus laissant place a un doux vert mate …

 **PDV Externe**

 **M** : Arien ! Cria doucement sa camarade de classe.

 **A** : Oui Marinette ? Il répondit sans réellement la regarder il était dans ses pensés comme toujours

 **M** : J-Je voudrais te demander si ça va ? T-Tu n'as v-vraiment pas l'air bien … T-Tu as le regard dans la lune tu as l'air perdus … Elle avait du mal a parler son cœur se contracté des larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues pâle

Il écarquilla revoyant sa douce partenaire pleurer avec le même visage la même expression cette impression de déjà vu le rendait triste. Il voulait tant l'aider. Dans un geste non contrôlé il l'a pris dans ses bras passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux s'enivra de son odeur .

Marinette recula doucement elle était perdu … elle ne pansait pas qu'il allait la réconforter dans un sens elle aurait préférer qu'il ne la prenne pas contre lui … Elle savait qui il avait était … son doux et merveilleux chat noir … Elle n'avait rien pus faire pour l'aider son cœur s'était resserré son âme grisé avait arrêter toutes tentative pour lui dire qui elle était qu'elle savait qu'il pourrait retrouver son identité de chat noir …

 **A** : Dit moi Marinette … Tu connais LadyBug … Fin je veux dire sous sa vraie identité j'ai besoin d'elle … j'ai besoin de sa peau de son odeur … de sa voix … Tu lui ressemble beaucoup et je me suis déjà demandé si tu n'étais pas elle mais j'ai renoncé… Excuse moi si je te déçois … Mais je l'aime … J'aime LadyBug … Maintenant que je ne suis plus chat noir je peux le dire … Je suis triste de ne plus la voir …

 **M** : Excuse moi Adrien mais je ne comprends pas …

 **A** : Pardonne moi je parle trop je vais rentrer chez moi je n'es pas l'envie d'aller en cours … Chloé me monte les nerf et je me sens réellement mal …

 **M** : Je dirais à la prof que tu avais une séance photo de prévus tant fait pas !

 **A** : Merci Marinette pour tous ce que tu fais pour moi !

Je rebroussait lentement chemin sans grande conviction et là je crois que se fut la seule chose que je vis mon cœur pendant un instant avait arrêter de fonctionner elle était la ma Lady en haut d'un toit les larmes aux yeux attendant désespérément son Chat noir … Enfin c'est ce que j'espère … Qu'elle m'attend …

 **PDV LadyBug**

Il était la en bas a m'observer, Adrien, Adrien tu devrais arrêté de me regarder comme sa toi comme moi on sait ce qui ne va pas. Tu n'es plus Chat Noir. Mais je vais te donner une seconde chance. Doucement elle se leva .

 **PDV Externe**

A cet instant le monde se figea. lentement comme si c'était un ange un corps léger arriva devant Adrien. Les mains de la jeune femme se venait de se poser sur la bague du jeune homme elle prononcée des mots que seul elle pouvait entendre des mots un partage de son âme, de son cœur, pour ramené Plagg un partage de ses sentiments, de son amour. La bague se mit a briller un petit être noir apparu. un autre Kwami . Les petits yeux vert de l'être unique s'ouvrit.

 **PDV Adrien**

Adrien regarda sa Lady incrédule elle venait de lui offrir une autre chance d'être chat noir il pouvait sentir doucement le corps chaud de son kwami il rentra chez lui discuta avec le kwami qui était le fils de Plagg . Il lui expliqua qui si Plagg mourrait un descendait de celui ci viendrais le remplacer mais que seul la création pouvais choisir qui serais son élu. Le petit chat lui expliqua aussi qu il avait de la chance la jeune fille qui prenait soin de lui lui avait expliquait que celui qui avait avant son père était un très gentil jeune homme au cœur simple mais gentil. Adrien n'en revenait pas sa tendre Lady lui avait laisser une autre chance la chance de redevenir chat noir.

 **Et voila pour ce premier Chapitre de ma fiction N°1 A bientôt pour la suite ! :)**


End file.
